Home Alone
by Brittana4lyfe
Summary: Haruka and Michiru have a few interruptions when trying to finally take their relationship to the next level.


Summary: Michiru and Haruka have a few interruptions when trying to finally go all the way.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Sailor Moon, if I did it would be called Sailor Neptune and would be centered around the life of Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh :)

Author Note: This is my second fanfic. At first I thought that my first fic Sweet Torture was a total failure then I checked my Story views and I have had over 1000 views of my story since it was published. Now, I was completely shocked because I only got 4 reviews. So if it's not to much to ask you readers could you PLEASE review. Even if it's a review that just says good or bad, give me something people. On a happier note the best author on this site in my opinion, the author of 6 of my most favorite Haruka/Michiru stories, the amazing FlorLola added my little story to her favorites. I was so frickin happy that such an awesome writer liked my story. Sorry about that I had to tell somebody about that. Now on with the story :)

_"italicized"= _Michiru's thoughts

* * *

"_It's Friday night. My parents aren't home. They're visiting some of our relatives and wouldn't be back until tomorrow at noon. They have allowed me to stay home alone. Although I'm not alone, I invited my girlfriend over to watch a movie. We've done this plenty of times, and my parents were okay with it every time. But, this was different. We are alone, other than the butler, but he is nowhere in sight. We are lying in my bed. My head is resting on her chest, and my beautiful blonde's arm is wrapped around my waist. __We've been dating for about 4 years now, and we haven't started a physical relationship yet. Sure... we've kissed and had hot, heavy make out sessions, but that's as far as it has gone. We try to take it further, but we are always interrupted before we get anywhere. Someone is either looking for my girlfriend to help with their Calculus homework or they're looking for me to help with their Physics homework. It sucks being the valedictorian and salutatorian, people expect so much from you. Ruka doesn't seem to have a problem with it, but I'm ready to take things to the next level dammit. __Ever since my 18th birthday 2 months ago my hormones have been out of control. I've been having dirty day dreams about Ruka and I've even pleasured myself while thinking of the irresistible blonde. But, that's not working anymore. I need the real thing, and I plan on getting it soon."_

The bluenette is brought out of her thoughts when the blonde suddenly asked her what she thought of the movie.

"What?"

"I said what did you think of the movie"

"Well...ummm...it was interesting," said the bluenette who didn't even pay attention to the movie because she was caught up in her thoughts.

"Really...interesting...what was your favorite part," said the blonde with a smirk.

" Ummm...my favorite part ...hmm... well I had so many favorite parts I can't choose," replied the bluenette with a confident tone.

"But, if you had to choose a part that was your absolute favorite what would it be," questioned the blonde.

"Oh, I don't know Ruka it was all very interesting."

"You weren't paying attention, were you Michi."

"Yeah I was."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was."

"Okay, then what was the main characters name."

"Um...John," answered the bluenette knowing that her girlfriend had got her.

"Wrong, the main character was a girl and her name was Julie," exclaimed the blonde while laughing.

"I knew that," said the bluenette with a fake pout, turning away from the blonde.

"Aww...come on Michi I was just playin' with you" said the blonde while grabbing her wrist.

"You better let go of me Ruka," said the bluenette in a fake angry voice.

"Or what," said the blonde in a mocking tone.

"You know just because your taller than me doesn't mean I can't take you," stated the bluenette with a small smirk.

"Oh, really you think you can take me," said the blonde with an eyebrow raised.

"No I don't think I can take you Ruka, I know I can take you," said the bluenette with a grin.

"Okay, lets go then," replied the blonde while standing up and removing her shirt leaving her in a tight tank top.

"_God she looks amazing"_, thought the bluenette while staring at the blonde's perfectly toned body.

"Come on Michi, you think you can take me," said the blonde with a smile.

The bluenette got up and walked over to the blonde with a lustful glare. She then put her hand on the blonde's stomach, slowly traveling up her body causing her to put down her defense. She inched closer to the taller girls face. They were about to touch lips, when the bluenette pushed the blonde down on the bed and straddled her hips, pinning her arms above her head.

"I told you I could take you," whispered the bluenette in her girlfriend's ear.

"You cheated Michi, you used you sex appeal to take me down."

"I don't know what your talking about Ruka, but I used my amazing skills to take you down," replied the bluenette while turning away and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, your amazing alright," whispered the blonde in a husky, sexy voice.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yeah"

"Well it worked," murmured the bluenette as her lips met the blonde's.

Their kiss started off slow and innocent, but as they continued things started to heat up. The blonde had her hands placed on her girlfriend's thighs, while the bluenette was straddled on her waist unconsciously grinding her hips. The bluenette moved her hands to the blonde's stomach, causing her to let out a low gasp.

"_Oh, God she is so beautiful. Tonight is the night. I can't take it anymore, I want her. No, I NEED her,"_thought the bluenette as she continued up her girlfriend's shirt.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Michi...someone's...at the...door," said the blonde in between kisses.

"Yeah sure," replied the bluenette, while continuing her assault on the blonde.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Michi...,"

"Shh...Ruka,"

They continued making out. The blonde's hands had crept under her skirt and found their way to her perfectly round ass. The bluenette was working on unbuttoning the blonde's shirt.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Michiru-sama...there is a Yumi-san here for you," said the butler through the door.

"OH GOD, tell her I'll call her tomorrow to reschedule her tutoring," shouted the annoyed bluenette.

"Yes, Michiru-sama. I will tell her."

"Okay, where did we leave off."

The bluenette bent down to kiss the blonde once again. The blonde sat up with the bluenette still straddling her lap. She swiftly removed the smaller girl's shirt and slowly moved her hands down the girl's back, until she reached her perfect little ass. She lightly squeezed, causing the girl to moan into their kiss.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Michiru-sama, she says she just has one question... excuse me ma'am I told you to wait downstairs."

**BANG, BANG, BANG **

"Hey... Michiru-chan, I have a question, open up. I would ask Haruka-chan, but I can't find her."

"Ma'am, please go back downstairs to wait for Michiru-sama," said the butler.

"OH MY GOD! Yumi-chan...what do you want," yelled a frustrated Michiru as she opened the door.

"Jeez what's your problem Michiru-chan, you're acting like I just interrupted something," joked Yumi.

"Yumi-chan...,"

"Yeah...Michiru-chan,"

"What's your frickin' question,"muttered Michiru.

"Oh...yeah... my question...right...that is why I am here," replied Yumi.

"YUMI,"

"Okay, Okay...lets go into your room so we can figure this out," said Yumi while walking past Michiru.

"No...Yumi...,"

"Whoa...so that's why I couldn't find Haruka-chan, she's here. So, were you 2 about to...you know do the horizontal tango," whispered Yumi in a sly tone.

Haruka smirked, "Well, we were ab...,"

"RUKA," shouted the the bluenette with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ruka...so you 2 use little pet names...how cute, what's your pet name for Michiru," asked Yumi.

"What is the question Yumi, both Haruka and I are here so we should be able to answer it without a problem," insisted Michiru.

"Okay, why does this answer always come out to zero? I've looked in the back of the book and it says the answer is 5.78, but I've done it a billion times and I always get 0." said Yumi with a confused look on her face.

Haruka looked at the work Yumi had done and busted out laughing.

"Hey, Haruka-chan what is so funny," asked Yumi.

"Oh...Yumi...really," whispered Michiru to herself.

"You..you...oh man it hurts...you're...ha ha ha...you're supposed to add not subtract Yumi... such a simple, stupid mistake," laughed Haruka.

"Ohhhhhhh, you're right...you guys are so smart. Well I guess I can go now and leave the schools hottest, most popular, and smartest couple to finish what you were doing," said Yumi with a wink and sly grin.

"Bye Yumi-chan," murmured Michiru as Yumi walked out of her room door.

"Now where were we," asked the blonde in a low, husky whisper as she wrapped her arms around the bluenette's waist.

"Right here," replied Michiru as she draped her arms around the taller girl's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist.

Haruka walked them over to the bed. She laid the bluenette on the bed, with her hands resting on either side of her girlfriend. The blonde kissed down the girl's jaw line, to her neck, until she reached the girl's collarbone. Michiru's hands were busy exploring the body of the girl above her. The blonde slowly started to unbutton the shirt, that the girl had borrowed when they were interrupted. This simple motion caused Michiru's breathing to become quicker. She started to tug at the blonde's shirt.

"Slow down Michi, we have all night," whispered the blonde, while grabbing the bluenette's hands.

Haruka unbuttoned the last button and removed the shirt, she then sat up and removed her own shirt.

"_Is it possible that I'm actually dating a Greek goddess," thought Michiru as she marveled her girlfriend's perfect shape._

Haruka returned to her position over the bluenette. She kissed the smaller girl then made her way back down the girl's body, until she reached her first destination. The blonde reached under Michiru and unclasped her bra in one swift motion, she then discarded the bra to the floor. The bluenette's breathing was now ragged and her heart was beating out of control. The blonde was just about to start her assault on the little, perky, pink, peaks when...

"Michiru-sama, I got your dress back from the cleaner, I'll just put...OH MY GOD," said the maid as she walked in Michiru's room without knocking.

Michiru pushed Haruka off of her and covered up her exposed chest.

"OUCH, Michi why'd you do that," asked the blonde as she rubbed her head.

"Gomen nasai, Michiru-sama I had no idea Haruka-sama was over," stated the maid with a bow.

"You should really kn...,"

"It's no problem Kazumi-san, you didn't know," said Michiru while cutting Haruka off.

"Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai, Michiru-sama," repeated Kazumi.

"Come on." muttered Michiru as she threw on her robe.

Haruka and Kazumi followed Michiru downstairs.

"Shinji-san," shouted Michiru.

"Yes, Michiru-sama," answered Shinji.

"I want you and Kazumi-san to take the night off,"

"As much as we appreciate your generosity Michiru-sama we can't leave, your parents would no allow it," responded Shinji.

"Don't worry about them they're not here right now, so I'm in charge and I say that you two can take the night off," insisted the bluenette.

"Michiru-sama we can't,"

"Okay, what if I were to get you your own rooms at the Imperial Hotel Tokyo on the Imperial Floor," pleaded Michiru.

"Wow, Michiru-sama you would do that," asked a surprised Kazumi.

"Yes, and you wouldn't have to pay a thing."

"Michiru-sama if I may ask, why do you want us out of the house so bad," asked Shinji with a questioning stare.

"Well...uh...I...I mean," stuttered the bluenette.

"What she means Kanji is her and Haruka-sama would like a little privacy...to you know...do what young people do," hinted Kazumi.

"Do what young people do...what do you mean...,"

Kazumi then whispered something into Shinji's ear, as Michiru stood there blushing and Haruka with a grin on her face.

"Oh...well...um... yes I understand... we will go pack our bags now," replied Shinji with a light blush.

Shinji and Kazumi had their bags packed in no time. Michiru had reserved their rooms and was telling them what they needed to do.

"Okay you two make sure your back before noon, that's when mom and dad are suppose to be home," explained Michiru.

"Okay Michiru-sama, we will," replied Shinji.

"Um...Kazumi...why are you looking at me like that," asked the bluenette.

"I can't believe that our little Michiru-sama is going to become a woman tonight...it seems that it was just yesterday I was changing your diaper..."

"Oh Kazumi-san...you should really get going," urged Michiru as she closed the door on Kazumi.

" And just what are you laughing at," murmured the bluenette.

"Ha ha...uh, nothing," said the blonde as she turned to run up the stairs.

Michiru ran right after her. When she reached the room the blonde was standing in front of her bed.

"So where did we lea...,"

Haruka was cut off when the small bluenette tackled her to the bed.

"Woah...somebody's being a little rough,"

"Shh, were finally alone," whispered the bluenette into the blonde's ear with a little nibble to her ear.

That was all the blonde needed to start her exploration of the smaller girl's body. Their kisses were filled with passion and their hands were slowly exploring the others body. Michiru worked her way down the taller girl's body, until she reached the bottom of her shirt. Haruka lifted up on her elbow's and looked down at the bluenette. Michiru undid the first button and then placed a butterfly kiss on her stomach. She undid the second button and placed another kiss on her stomach. This caused the blonde to sigh and lay back down with her hands behind her head. The bluenette repeated this until she reached the last button. With Michiru straddled on her lap, the blonde sat up and removed her shirt and bra. Haruka then removed the robe that the bluenette was wearing. She immediately began teasing the pink peaks with her talented tongue and fingers. This simple motion caused the bluenette to close her eyes and throw back her head. The blonde slowly worked her hands to the hem of her panties.

Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand before she got any further. She raised the girl's hands over her head and coxed her back on her back. The bluenette moved down the girl's body until she made it to her destination and unbuttoned her pants. The blonde helped her remove her pants and her boy short panties. They shared a short kiss before Michiru went back down. She kissed up and down the blonde's thighs and long legs. She then positioned her head right in between the girl's legs. She first took one slow, long lick of the blonde's sweet lips. This caused the blonde to release a low gasp. Hearing this reaction from the tall blonde caused her confidence to raise and she began to lick with more vigor. The blonde was in heaven, never had she felt anything so amazing before. The room was filled with the sound of fast, ragged breathing. Michiru continued her assault on the blonde's clit, sucking and flicking it with her tongue. Haruka grabbed two handfuls of blue hair and arched off of the bed. The bluenette took that action as her girlfriend being close to her release, so she began to flick her clit sending the blonde over the edge with a low, husky "Oh my God." Haruka was about to say something until she was silenced by ecstasy. The bluenette had inserted one slender finger into her hot, wet center. She slowly started to pump her finger in and out of the blonde. Her pace soon quickened and she added another finger, causing a moan from the taller girl. The blonde's body was moving in perfect unison with the bluenette's fingers. She then rubbed her swollen clit with her thumb, creating a world shaking orgasm. Michiru rose up on her knees and watched the blonde recover from her orgasms.

"_She looks so amazing. Her body covered in a light sweat. Her slight trembles. The quick rise and fall of her chest. All this caused by me."_

Haruka opened her eyes to be met by the gaze of a smiling bluenette.

"So how was I," asked the bluenette timidly.

"That was fucking amazing," reply the blonde with a smirk.

"Hm, I could tell with all the moaning and gasps I was causing to come from you," said Michiru while leaning down and giving the blonde a small peck on the lips.

"That's nothing compared to how loud I'm gonna have you screaming my name," boasted Haruka.

The blonde flipped them over, so that she was now hovering above the bluenette. She kissed all over the smaller girl's neck, sucking on her hot spots leaving noticeable hickeys. She then went down to the girl's perfect, perky, round breast. She gave each nipple one lick, before latching onto one of them. She sucked and flicked her nipples, causing the smaller girl's breathing to quicken. She then licked her way down her body. The blonde reached her panties. She placed kisses all around the girl's thighs, causing Michiru to shiver in anticipation. Haruka then started to palm the bluenette through her panties. The blonde's ministrations caused Michiru's breath the hitch. She started to grind into the blonde's hand, moaning as their movements became faster. The bluenette was about to go over the edge until Haruka stopped.

"Michi, your so fucking wet," murmured the blonde.

"Ruka don't stop, please," pleaded the small bluenette.

Haruka then removed her underwear, leaving them both completely naked. She then hooked the bluenette's legs over her shoulders and positioned her head above a small patch of blue hair. The blonde began by slowly teasing the small girl's already wet clit. Each lick causing a small shiver to go up Michiru's spine. The blonde picked up the pace some making the bluenette tighten her legs around her neck and moan louder. Haruka loved what she was hearing and knew that she had her girlfriend right were she wanted her. To increase the intensity, the blonde used her nails to lightly scratch above her wet, twitching sweet treasure. Michiru was going crazy now.

"_OH GOD! I THINK I"M GONNA DIE! OH GOD...THIS IS IT!THIS IS FUCKING IT!"_

"OH, HARUKA!" screamed the bluenette.

She was shaking uncontrollable. She had never experienced and orgasm so amazing, even when pleasuring herself. Her legs were still trembling, when the blonde flipped her over onto all fours. The blonde then went under the bluenette and began to lap up all of the juices. This made Michiru grab onto blonde locks. Haruka then began to tongue the bluenette's wet pussy, while thumbing her swollen clit. The small bluenette was riding her girlfriend's tongue in a world of pure ecstasy.

"_Oh fuck! I can't breathe. This is even better than the last one. I seriously think I'm gonna die this time. Oh shit, I'm getting light headed, this is so fucking amazing."_

With that thought the bluenette had an orgasm that was 10 times as intense as her first one, with a scream that would have all of the neighbors knowing her lover's name. She then collapsed, landing on her side of the bed.

"I told you I would have you screaming my name Michi. I never knew you could be so vocal. You should think about joining chorus," said Haruka with a small chuckle.

…...

"Michi...Michi. Hey stop plain'. MICHI!"

Haruka tapped the bluenette, but she didn't respond. This was unusual because she was a light sleeper, and would wake up with the slightest noise. She then put her head up to the girl's chest to make sure she was still breathing. The blonde couldn't believe it. Did she just...no that couldn't be.

"I made her pass out. I, Haruka Tenoh made Michiru Kaioh pass out. And on our first time," said the blonde out loud.

"I am FUCKING AMAZING," exclaimed Haruka.

She then cut on the TV and cuddled close to the exhausted bluenette.

The next day Michiru slowly opened her eyes and was staring at her ceiling. Her thighs and pelvis region were extremely sore. The last thing she remembered was her lover's amazing tongue doing some of the most amazing things to her and then, nothing. She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed that their was something on her stomach. She looked down and it was her blonde lover, sleeping soundly. Michiru smiled and then looked over at the clock. The clock read 11:30.

"_Hm...we slept in late. It's almost noon. It's...almost...It's almost NOON!"_

"Shit," exclaimed the bluenette as she jumped out of bed, knocking the snoozing blonde onto the floor.

"Man...Michi...what's your problem? I'm all sore and you wake me up by pushing me on the floor," said the still half sleep Haruka.

"Get up. We have to clean up and shower,' exclaimed a frantic Michiru.

"So, you just can't get enough of me after I knocked you out last night can you. Now you want me in the shower," asked a smiling blonde.

"No Haru... wait a minute, you said knocked me out as in I passed out."

"Yep, with my talented tongue action, you had your second orgasm and was out cold," gloated the blonde.

"Oh...so that's way I can't remember anything after that. Wow, you made me pass out and on our first time. That's pretty amazing," admitted the bluenette with a sexy, lustful smile.

"Well that was only round one," replied the blonde in a seductive tone.

Haruka walked over to the still naked Michiru and brought her into a passionate kiss. Out of the corner of her eyes the bluenette saw that it was now 11:35.

"Ruka we go to go shower and clean up before noon,"

"Why? I'm sure Kazumi-san or Shinji-san won't mind," said the blonde as she began her assault on the smaller girl's neck.

"That's not what I'm worried about Ruka it's my chichi and haha, they should be here in the next 25 minutes," murmured the bluenette.

"WHAT! Your Otou-sama and Okaa-sama are gonna be here in 25 minutes," exclaimed the blonde.

After a quick shower they started to clean Michiru's room. They had to get the smell of sex out of the room. Michiru changed the sheets as Haruka opened up the windows and started to spray Michiru's perfume to mask the smell.

"Hey," yelled Michiru.

"What," said Haruka.

"Do you know what this is,"asked Michiru while grabbing the bottle from Haruka's hand.

"Uh...perfume,"

"Uh...No, this just isn't perfume. This is Clive Christian No. 1," explained the bluenette.

"So,"

"So...what do you mean so. This bottle cost over 190,000 yen,"

"That's ridiculous,"

"No it's not,"

The two continued their argument until their was a knock on her door. They went completely silent and froze in their spot.

"Oh, God. Your dad is gonna kill me. He's gonna know that I deflowered his precious daughter and he's gonna kill me. He's gonna take one of his Katanas and kill me. Oh God I'm gonna die. I don't want to die. I want to live, " babbled the blonde.

"He is not," replied Michiru in and unsure tone.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Michiru-sama, it's me Kazumi can I come in,"

"Come in Kazumi-san," replied a relieved bluenette.

"I just wanted to tell you that...oh Michiru-sama your officially a woman you have that after sex glow...,"

"KAZUMI-SAN...what did you come to tell me," asked a embarrassed Michiru.

"Oh yeah...your parents are here."

The three of them walked down stairs to greet Michiru's parents.

"Chichi, haha. Konnichiwa," said Michiru with a smile.

"Masako-sama, Tamotsu-sama. Konnichiwa," said Haruka with a bow.

"Haruka, no need to be so formal were practically family," replied Tamotsu with a pat to the back of Haruka.

"Yeah, family," said Haruka with a forced chuckle.

"So Haruka what time did you get here," asked Masako.

"Yeste... I mean just a few minutes before you, Masako-sama," replied Haruka after a jab in the ribs by Michiru.

Both Masako and Tamotsu noticed this weird behavior.

"So haha, chichi were going to the park bye," blurted Michiru as she dragged Haruka out the door.

Masako and Tamotsu went up to their room to unpack.

"Did you notice how weird they were acting," asked Tamotsu.

"Yes, more composed than I thought they would," replied Masako.

"What do you mean,"

"Didn't you notice? Michiru had hickey's all on her neck. Both of their hair was wet like they just took a shower. Michiru's widows are wide open and I could smell the perfume downstairs, like someone is trying to mask a smell," explained Masako with a small smile.

"Hm... your very observant. I thought after their first time Haruka would think I was going to kill her and be afraid to even talk to me."

"What would make you think that?"

~THE END~

READ & REVIEW PLEASE

Shizuma1000

* * *

haha- mother, when talking about your own mother

chichi- father, when talking about your own father

190,000 yen= 2145.48 USD

Author Note: I took into fact that in the last story that the readers wanted Haruka to get hers, so I made sure to add it this time. Now I know that Haruka's pleasure scene was a little short, but I see Haruka as more of the person to be giving the pleasure, not that I don't think she deserves hers, I just like writing Haruka pleasuring Michiru scences more. Also did anybody catch the way I described Haruka's orgasm. If not look back and see ;) And if you still don't get it idk what to say. Also sorry for any mistakes. Now R&R PLEASE!


End file.
